


There When You Need Me

by Teaffers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Happy Ending, Added: People obviously not reading my notes, Also additional tags, And even though he's my baby, Angst, But It'll Be Awhile Til We Get There, But There Will Be Lots of Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, He's not fucking perfect okay, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, I'm sorry not sorry, M/M, Neither is Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SO, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a fucking human, Text Messages, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Will Eventually Get Better, and i don't rp steve, heavily based, kind of?, please read the notes, previously established relationship, they are both not perfect, this is based off an rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaffers/pseuds/Teaffers
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It really wasn’t. Tony barely even remembers picking up that stupid, blocky old flip phone. And just thinking about its push-able buttons ruffles his imaginary feathers. How insulting, honestly. Or, Tony texts Steve and things get more complicated, but then they get better? Hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off of an roleplay that I had. Mostly all of Steve's replies and actions are of their muse.  
> [text]: Tony's Texts  
>  _{text}: Steve's Texts_
> 
> If you'd like to beta this piece of shit, and/or help me figure out the ending of this, please message me on my tumblr: http://themxchanic.tumblr.com

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

It really wasn’t.

Tony barely even remembers picking up that stupid, blocky old flip phone. And just thinking about its push-able buttons ruffles his imaginary feathers. How insulting, honestly.

But there it was, sitting where he had left it. On top of a pile of papers he wouldn’t look at until Pepper called from Malibu and _made_ him look at them. He had nicknamed it the, “We Are Ignoring This Until We Absolutely Have To,” pile. And at the base was, of course, that stupid phone.

Tony didn’t even remember picking it up and typing it out, to be honest, but, once again, there it was, staring back at him. His nose scrunched up as he stared at the written text in plain, black font.

**_Already sent._ **

Son-of-a-fucking-bitch.

Well, this was a thing that was happening now. He shut it quickly and tossed it back into the pile of papers, shivering a bit and motioning to Friday to turn up his music please. That one playlist that makes his brain numb after he’s been listening to it too long, _“Yes, Fri, you know the one.”_

Hazel eyes soon focusing on whatever project is in front of him and he does his best to forget he ever picked up that piss poor excuse for a communication device.

                      [text]: I miss you  

* * *

 

It’s about a day and some hours later that he remembers the phone. (Although, let’s be honest, it’s been in the back of his mind for all of that and he’s just trying to ignore his curiosity until he absolutely can’t hold off any longer.)

He happens to be gliding by the table, his step faltering as he notices a light flashing every once in a while, signaling that he’s received a message. A frown plays on his lips and he slowly, almost as if the phone would bite him, reaches out to take it into his hands, his fingers nearly shaking as he flips it open.

                      _{text}: I miss you Tony._

And wow! Nope! Wasn’t that a thing he wasn’t going to deal with at this moment? He swallowed and stuffed the phone into his pocket, filing a note away in his head that he needed to check back in when he was a little more drunk to handle a reply.

Another hour later, and only one cup of whiskey (Rhodey would be so proud of him), does he find himself opening the phone and typing out a response.

                      [text]: I’m sorry

He’s mildly surprised when a few minutes later, he receives a reply. Steve must be up late at night or something... Wherever he was. Which, honestly, wasn’t a surprise… Steve almost stayed up as late as Tony did.

However, unlike Tony, Steve had set aside time to go to sleep and rest. That was when he went into the lab and dragged Tony away to sleep and rest with him. But, that was in the past.

There wasn’t anything he could do about that.

He took a deep breath before reading the reply.

                      _{text}: I’m sorry, I never meant for things to happen like this. Are you okay?_

What an odd choice of words. Asking him if he was okay… When had Tony Stark ever been okay? Well— no… He could answer that. He’d always been okay when Steve held him in his arms, but that was in the past. Why couldn’t his stupid brain remember that?

Why couldn’t his body when he ached for Steve to hold him at night?

Why couldn’t he just let go?

All legitimate questions that probably would never be answered.

                      [text]: I’m fine  
                      [text]: Wait, no, that’s a lie  
                      [text]: Breaking news in the life of Tony Stark! He’s drinking again!  
                      [text]: The crowd goes wild

                      _{text}: Tony… I thought we got past the drinking._

                      [text]: Things have been a little stressful here, Cap.  
                      [text]: I’m fine, though.

                    _{text}: You are not fine._  
                      _{text}: I should have told you._

Wasn’t it nice to believe your own lies? He turned away for a moment and let himself catch a breath. He had to put the cup of unfinished whiskey down as he wobbled over to the couch, his fingers pressing against the cool fabric. He let out a shaky breath as he felt the phone buzz again.

 _{text}: Tony?_  
_{text}: Tony, I’m so sorry._

                      [text]: Oh, don’t worry about me, Cap  
                      [text]: He’s your friend

He hoped Steve could hear the sarcasm bleeding from the text. He could just imagine the scowl that was on his face right now and he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Were they really about to have this conversation right now?

He meant, it had been months since they had seen each other. Months… Since their fight in Siberia. Months… Months… Months since a lot of things.

 _{text}: Tony, please…_  
_{text}: It was selfish… I was selfish. I understand that now._  
_{text}: I thought if I told you, you’d leave me and I couldn’t stand that._  
_{text}: He’s my best friend. He’s like my brother._  
_{text}: But you’re home._

It takes him a lot longer than a moment to recover from that and he guesses that Steve must know it because he doesn’t receive anything else from him. He must be waiting for Tony to process his words. Tony, himself, is still trying to process them.

_'You'd leave me, he said, but instead, he left me.'_

And just what the hell is that supposed to mean? That Tony is Steve’s home? How can that be when Tony doesn’t even have a home? He thought that was Steve… until he realized how stupid it was to have your home in a person. Why has he never learned that that’s a fucking dumbass idea?

Once he’s gathered himself, he sighs in resignation with himself as he sends back a reply.

                      [text]: I’m not really, but that’s a nice thought  
                      [text]: How are the team? I miss them

_‘Changing the subject, Stark? Good one. He won’t ever see passed that tactic.’_

And just as he suspected, Steve doesn’t fall at all for it. He knows him too well by now, but thankfully, Steve also doesn’t let his question go unanswered.

                      _{text}: Have you lost all faith in me? Tony, you should have come to me before the Accords._  
_{text}: You backed me into a corner._  
_{text}: Did you even read all of the packet? Know it inside and out?_

A pause in texts before he sends,

                      _{text}: They are safe for now._

Tony lets out a soft sigh and he bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he sinks further into the couch, wishing that it’s cushions would eat him up alive. It would be much easier to just become a couch than to live this life.

                      [text]: All I know is that I killed a boy, Steve  
                      [text]: I see. My family, right?

And fuck, he’s shown his hand, hasn’t he? Calling him “Steve” instead of “Cap” and on top of that, he’s being petty. He knows he is, but it’s impossible for him to suppress all of it. Especially since it’s been building for the past half year.

The next text comes in quick and once he opens it, he can positively feel the irritation and annoyance pouring through from the other side of the phone. Steve is definitely giving his patented, “Disappointed In You” look that could make even the prettiest flowers wither.

                      _{text}: We have all killed people, Tony. But that doesn’t mean putting ourselves in the hands of corruption_  
_{text}: You know how high Hydra goes!_  
_{text}: And they’re fugitives. That’s why they’re here with me._

An almost sneer splashes across Tony’s features and if this stupid fucking phone had a selfie camera, he would take a picture of it and send it right back to Steve fucking Rogers.

But then the fight goes out of him all at once and he feels himself collapsing back into a self-dug pit of despair.

                      [text]: Right

                      _{text}: You have nothing else to say to me?_

                      [text]: I guess not.

He doesn’t bother reading the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gotta get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I have to say about this, tbh. Once again, if characters seem OOC, it's because this is based off of a RP. :p

_{text}: I love you._

Tony stared at the text. No, no, this wasn’t right.

It had been a couple of days since he’d last text Steve and by the time 48 hours hit, Tony had been more curious than angry. Now, he kind of regretted giving into his curiosity. He tried to bite back the bitterness seeping into his chest, but he couldn’t help feel his facial features turning sour as he stared at the phone.

Why would Steve text that to him? It made no sense. What was the blonde trying to get at? What did Steve want from him?

                [text]: No.

He stared at the phone for a long while, probably longer than he cared to admit, waiting for Steve’s response. The longer time went on, the more Tony regretted what he had sent.

That was cruel.

                [text]: You can’t love me.  
                [text]: Maybe before…

It was even longer before Tony received a reply and by then, it had been at least a full day. Tony felt guilty about his immediate shoot down, but seeing those words... They were overwhelming and he didn’t want to think about what they could possibly mean.

It could lead to so many things. Happiness, sure, but betrayal all over again.

Rhodey would be furious with him.

_{text}: Are you telling me what I feel, Stark?_

And ouch, okay, that kind of hurt a little bit, but Tony totally deserved that. He had been a dick.

But the lump was growing in his throat and the bitterness began to seep back in and before he really could comprehend what he was doing, he’d typed out.

[text]: You didn’t love me when you were beating the shit out of me.  
[text]: If that’s love, I don’t think I want it

And Tony knows that’s a worse thing to say, but he’s feeling hurt and lonely and it is completely unfair of Steve fucking Rogers to say that he loves him. Unfair.

Even if Tony is still, regrettably, head over heels in love with _him_.

He waits for a bit, holding the phone limply in his lap until he feels the little buzz that signals he’s received another text.

                _{text}: I seem to remember you beating the hell out of me first, Stark._  
              _{text}: I didn’t want to attack you._  
 _{text}: You gave me no choice._

                [text]: Oh, right. Like how you didn’t want to lie to me, either?  
                [text]: Love Barnes, Rogers  
                [text]: You chose him

A long pause and the hurt in his stomach only grows as it’s longer than thirty minutes for Steve to reply this time. And it seems like today is the day for being mean and spiteful because vicious and cruel and things keep pouring out of him and onto the screen. He barely remembers pushing the send button before automatically regretting his words.

He’s giving himself away and he can’ seem to stop.

                [text]: Shit. I can’t say I didn’t mean it, but I’m sorry I said it

Another thirty minutes and Tony is just about to give up on making any more progress when he sees the screen light up.

 _{text}: He’s my oldest friend, Tony._  
                _{text}: The only one I ever had for a long time._  
 _{text}: You’d do the same for Rhodey, don’t expect me to do anything less for Bucky._  
 _{text}: And anyway, he’s not even awake anymore._

He turns his head away and lets out a soft sigh. Using Rhodey against him… But it was true, and he knew it. However, Tony was also the king of avoiding subjects so he replied with something that he had honestly thought in those months.

                [text]: If you had just been honest with me, I could have helped you  
                [text]: We could have of helped Barnes  
                [text]: Together

And it seemed that his words had struck a chord with Steve because now there were texts; too many, so many, one right after the other. He barely had time to open and read one before another one was coming in right after it.

Well, shit.

 _{text}: You forced my hand, Tony! You gave me the Accords at the last minute!_  
                _{text}: When did I have the time to go over them?_  
 _{text}: You brushed aside my concerns!_  
 _{text}: And you know what the government would have done to Bucky._  
 _{text}: You locked away Wanda like she was some child and then speak about being united?_  
 _{text}: Please, you were only thinking of your own selfish needs. Something to help you sleep._  
 _{text}: So you don’t feel guilty about all the deaths._

He’s right. Of course, he’s right. Tony can feel the anger and self-hatred bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he knows that he can’t reply right now or else he might throw up. He tosses the phone as hard as he can, not caring that it clatters against the floor, sliding until it hits the wall with a loud noise.

It’s a fucking Nokia. It’ll survive.

He needs to go out, get drunk, and just forget.

He doesn’t see the texts that follow.

                _{text}: I’m sorry._  
              _{text}: Tony?_  
 _{text}: Tony are you still there?_  
 _{text}: I should have told you about your parents._  
 _{text}: I was being selfish, too… I know that._  
 _{text}: I’m sorry._  
 _{text}: Tony?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that Tony is always not reading Steve's texts at the end of the day? Hmmm


End file.
